


成为Alpha有多不幸

by 21Gunsss



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Wade, M/M, top!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Gunsss/pseuds/21Gunsss
Summary: 一点青春期的小问题而已。彼得帕克分化了。





	成为Alpha有多不幸

  你知道的，其实这没什么，真的没什么，一点青春期的小问题而已。彼得帕克分化了。他即将变成一个真正的Alpha，人群中更加赋有力量和进攻性的那一类。这没什么不好的，虽然也没什么好的。彼得一直希望自己是个Beta，在他向往的科研领域由于不容易受到身体机能和生理周期的影响，Beta们更能全情投入获得较高的成就。但总得来说分化成Alpha也不能算是什么坏事——如果不是因为他现在汗出如浆，脑浆如同一团潮热的湿棉絮，却只能扶着公共厕所肮脏的墙面不停地为那根刚刚觉醒了性别意识的阴茎手淫的话——不算，坏事。现在那根小彼得明明已经摩擦得发红了敏感的龟头因为过度的抚慰疼得要命，该死的情欲却仍然没有放过他。彼得头疼欲裂，他没有意识到因为情潮的影响他比平时更具有攻击性，他甚至小声骂出了一句他平时绝对不会说出口的脏话，但他现在确实有点被自己的欲望惹恼。你以为现在是什么时候，彼得帕克，他悲愤地想，这是他和死侍约好了一起巡逻的一天。韦德是个Beta，所以刚刚他们路过的窗口飘出了浓重的omega信息素也对他毫无影响。但彼得不同，他是个刚刚分化才一天靠着给自己打了一管抑制剂才能正常出门的Alpha，他对自己究竟需要多少以及何时需要抑制剂毫无概念。他发誓三分钟之前他还精神饱满，轻松得像个真正的少年漫画里的超级英雄。但路过那个窗口使他身体里的血管急遽地奔涌了起来，他在头套之下发出了一声低迷的喘息，膝盖发软抓着蛛丝的手微微颤抖，他怕自己在这种状态下不小心摔下背上的韦德，便狼狈地滚到了大厦的楼顶上。他来不及解释什么，下身已经勃起了。他打赌紧身衣什么都藏不住，他的搭档肯定什么都看到了。彼得无地自容，匆匆地说了一句我要去卫生间便夺路而逃。

  他射过了一次，但是毫无帮助。他还是硬得发疼，委屈得想哭。墙面脏得难以辨认它最初的粉刷，摸起来黏黏糊糊的，令人不敢去多想那到底是什么物质。彼得帕克撸不出来了，他脑海里少得可怜的色情信息早就不够他自己遐想了，更何况他现在真的一点心情都没有。可是下身就是硬得厉害，需要被不停地抚弄。蜘蛛侠现在心里一片冰冷，然后有人慢悠悠地敲了敲隔间的门。

  “韦德，对不起，再等我一下，我现在确实不方便。”他的声音也湿乎乎的带着哭腔。

  “我真不敢相信，小蜘蛛。”韦德在门外大声抱怨：“难道我不够可靠吗？你身边有一个全美找不出比他经验更丰富的性生活大师，而你竟然宁愿自己撸上——半个小时也不向他求助。”

  我撸了半个小时了吗？这是彼得的第一反应，他为浪费韦德的时间而感到无比的抱歉。过了会儿，他滞顿的脑海才反应过来韦德在提议什么。他短促地喘息了一声，脊骨在紧身衣上绷出修长清晰的线条，靠在了身后的门板上。他脑子里一片混沌，过了一会儿他拉下面罩盖住自己的脸，然后打开了门。

  我八成是疯了，蜘蛛侠喘着粗气，为裸露在韦德面前感到羞耻又燥热。雇佣兵吹了一声下流的口哨：“小蜘蛛，你的棒棒糖真是不赖，我打赌很多人会喜欢你的家伙。”他用粗糙的手套摸上了彼得现在敏感得要命的阴茎，彼得差点跳起来，他的腿抖得厉害，热腾腾的呼吸纠缠在面罩里，他的手攥紧了韦德肩上的布料。韦德猜到了他现在纠结得真的非常厉害，彼得面罩上出气的那部分，正对着韦德的脖颈，他急促地呼吸着，非常小声地说：“抱歉，韦德，真的很抱歉。但是我现在只靠自己……”

  “我明白，小蜘蛛，可爱的小处男，你弄不出来。我的天，你真该早点来找我，好吗？蜘蛛宝贝。现在你就乖乖地站在那里，哥会让你知道什么是高潮。”韦德蹲了下去，把头套揭开露出了嘴唇的部分，打算给他一个火辣到爆的口活。彼得不安地抖了一下，他觉得不好意思，简直羞愧得要哭了，他实在不想从搭档身上占这个便宜。但是当死侍温热的口腔含住了他直挺挺的阴茎的时候，彼得就真的哭了，因为太爽了。他的视线里一片破碎的泪光，半个字也说不出来。他的手放在死侍的头套上，粗粝的布料，也许还浸着韦德的汗水，他不知道，他的指腹深深地扣在他的耳际。凌乱的快感涌上他的脑海，彼得已经几乎完全沦陷在欲望之中了，他闻到自己信息素的味道简直是爆炸般的释放在这个空间里。那味道还好，不像学校里其他的Alpha男孩，有的呛得难以忍受，彼得觉得自己的味道就好像肥皂水与洗衣粉的香气。有点工业味，但不冲鼻子。他已经是失去控制般地喷涌着信息素的味道，心里祈祷着不会影响到什么无辜的，正好路过的人。他不得不注意自己要温柔一点，不要使力去操韦德的嘴，尽管他想这么做想得要命。这时候韦德深深地吸了一下他的马眼，彼得颤抖了一下，一股酸软从大腿根部涌起，他实在忍不住，用力挺了一下腰然后完全地射在了韦德的咽喉深处。操，操，操他妈的，他发誓他刚刚想好了，一定要控制住高潮，提醒韦德可以离开而做不要射在他嘴里粗鲁的行业为。彼得几乎要疯了，他一边悔恨交加，一边被高潮的快感推至破碎的边缘。过了半晌，他才颤栗着放松了下来，他慢慢地弓起了身子，以一个近乎滑稽的姿势挂在了站起来的韦德的脖颈上。

  “对不起，韦德，真对不起。”他尽可能冷静地说着，但他的头套都快被自己哭湿了。“我控制不住，真讨厌，我没想到会……”

  “嘿，蛛网头，你在干吗？你在为什么道歉？”韦德的嗓子有一点哑，彼得最后的挺腰有点弄伤他的咽喉，但是这一点小小地疼痛对韦德而言实在不值一提。他的声音有种说不出来的得意，“哥的口活是不是棒极了，小蜘蛛。嗯？你必须要知道不找我浪费了一种什么样的资源。我能让所有和我搞过的人都把以前的性经验全部丢进垃圾桶里，嗯？……”他喋喋不休的嘴忽然说不下去了，因为蜘蛛侠将自己头套掀开了一点，年轻人热烫的嘴唇吻住了他，与他接了一个充满精液味的吻。

  蜘蛛侠实在羞于启齿，他早在很久之前，甚至想不起是多久之前，他就喜欢上了他的搭档韦德威尔逊。他不是没有过表示，他总是很主动地邀请韦德一起工作，周末的早上会主动找韦德一起吃早饭（虽然十次有九次这种早晨他都会发现韦德都蜷在自己血迹干涸的旧沙发里不太清醒，旁边放着酒瓶或者“药”），买果汁或者牛奶的时候也会给韦德带一份。好吧，这确实不算什么。但是作为一个每天还要上学的超级英雄，他已经做不了更多了，因此他也对真正的告白疑虑重重，思前想后觉得自己不该像个轻浮的求爱者一样还未成年就急乎乎地从对方那里要求关系。尽管——尽管韦德有时候寻觅一夜情的时候他真是妒火中烧。他有那么一次，不知道哪根神经搭错了，问韦德自己能不能成为他的床伴，韦德当时愣了一下，他看出雇佣兵在支支吾吾，但是接下来他说的话还是让彼得气坏了。他说：“小甜心，等你分化再想这样的事好吗？你小得让我所剩无几的道德观都隐隐作痛了。”彼得气呼呼地却没法反驳，但那之后韦德寻欢作乐的行为少了很多。他开始加大嗑药的力度来抵御一切精神迷乱的时刻，他不会上瘾，这是真的。更何况，上瘾又如何呢，实在没什么东西能威胁到韦德了。但彼得只是……痛心，他单纯地为此感到痛心。但是看看他现在做了什么呢？连句正经的告白都没有说，却让韦德在厕所里帮他吸出来。是的，他的口活火辣到爆了，他又难过，又嫉妒，又神魂颠倒，只能想到用吻，一个温柔又歉意的，湿漉漉的吻去好好地舔韦德牙齿和口腔。唉，他讨厌自己的精液味道，但是韦德的唇上留着他自己昨夜的伏特加和辣酱的气味，彼得忘情地吮吸着他的唇，感到下身又蠢蠢欲动了起来。

  彼得的吻技，不得不说就像一只小狗一样，只会蹭来蹭去。韦德在起先的愣神之后找回了一点主动权，他非常下流地亲吻彼得，他的舌尖模拟着性交般的动作卷过了彼得的齿列，彼得被他吻得根本受不了，下身与韦德紧紧相贴，那又勃起的部位顶在韦德黑红色的制服上留下湿漉漉的水渍。韦德也勃起了，或者他早就勃起了只是现在彼得才注意到。他们紧紧相贴的部位传来了炙热的温度。他的信息素被身体的高热蒸成翻腾的雾气，在这狭小的空间搅动着，彼得都快被自己信息素的味道熏晕了，满脑子都想着对韦德做点更加肮脏的事。韦德把他按在墙角，彼得的手紧紧攥着他的腰部衣料。韦德结束了吻，又像是吻小狗一样，轻轻地啵了一下他布满汗渍的鼻尖：“你还想来一次吗？小蜘蛛？”

  彼得的脑海一片混乱，他说：“不……不是、我不是说不。啊，韦德，我想说……”男孩羞愧又依恋地抱着雇佣兵温暖的身体，他还是尽可能要使这个时刻郑重其事，尽管他的下体翘得老高，真该死，真破坏气氛。他恨自己是个Alpha，无论如何，他还是尽可能严肃地板起脸，然后看着韦德的眼睛说：“韦德，韦德……”他沉迷于念他的名字叫了好几声，才突然像是惊醒一样，口齿很清晰地表白道：

 

  “我喜欢你。”

  砰——韦德察觉到自己胸腔里传来剧烈一声跳动声，那真是太响了，响得像是有人冲那里猛开了一枪一样，他下意识地就捂住了心脏的位置。他脑海里的声音一时间炸了开来，他必须很努力才能控制自己不要去和他们对话而是只看向小蜘蛛。韦德感觉自己浑身被粉色泡沫包围了，他脑袋里的声音聒噪不休，要把他从美梦中拽出来。他的牙齿像是被成吨的蜜糖黏住了一样难以开口，韦德踌躇半晌，犹犹豫豫地说：“小蜘蛛，如果这是你的第一个发情期，又是第一次有人为你做这样的事，你实在没必要这么快说……”

  “韦德！”彼得打断了他，他看起来真像只淋了雨的小狗，又愤怒又沮丧：“我不想做这个的，我不想在我把一切说出来之前就让你帮我……用嘴巴做过。我知道你会不信，你以为我就是被荷尔蒙熏晕了脑子。”好了，现在彼得真的恨透了自己是个Alpha，还有该死的发情期。他现在对自己做过的事情失望之极，下身却仍然直挺挺地翘着。彼得头晕目眩，觉得一切都难以收场，他想把自己还硬着的阴茎收到紧身衣里，哪怕动作粗鲁也毫不在乎。韦德立刻按住了他的手，他说得太快，以至于有些舌头打结：“闭嘴……不是，天，小蜘蛛，刚刚不是对你说的。前一句也不是……算啦，小甜心，别露出那张狗狗脸。没错，面罩底下我也看得出来。我没有不相信，哥太想相信了好吗？但现在我觉得事情好得有点像假的了，我吸过了你以后你对我告白了？这是不是有点像我的最好的春梦里才有的情节。我的脑子经常会这么操我，没错那个混蛋最知道我想要什么，它给我一点高高兴兴的事情然后砰，你醒了，面目狰狞的天花板说。但是如果是真的也不奇怪是吗？小蜘蛛，你太好啦以至于是不是觉得性都得和爱一样。其实人为了快活……”彼得轻柔地说：“为了快活怎么样？”他的性器还在韦德手里，硬得十分难堪。韦德说：“没什么……操，我在干嘛，现在还说那个干嘛。小蜘蛛，哥也爱你，你想要现在来一炮吗？”

 

  废话，废话废话废话。彼得只有把那根硬邦邦的阴茎楔入佣兵的屁股里时才得到了一丝丝的安宁，Alpha贯穿和占有的本能才终于不再折磨他的神智。韦德带了润滑剂，该死的他为什么会随身带这个，彼得的双眼一片潮红，去吻佣兵的后颈，本能般的在可能有腺体的地方充满嫉妒地乱嗅。韦德扶着墙壁，坚实的肌肉紧绷着，愉快地哼哼了几声，然后抬高了臀部。“蜘蛛宝宝，就是那里……不不，再浅一点好吗……噢，操！”被顶上敏感点的愉快让他几乎站立不住，彼得一手捞住了他。他操得不太凶狠，但却很笃定，一下一下地操进死侍肠道的深处。韦德爽得浑身乱颤，下意识去摸自己勃起的阴茎。彼得制止了他，温柔地拉过他的手，说“我来好吗？”佣兵的阴茎上也布满伤痕，废话，没有理由全身都像牛油果一样这里却完整如处男。彼得摸得很温情，不像做爱的手法却像是甜甜的亲昵。他前面摸得这么温柔后面操得却很厉害，黏糊糊的润滑液发出羞耻的水声，韦德扬起脖颈发出一声忘情的呻吟。彼得要退出去的时候韦德说“别退别退别退”，但彼得只是要换个姿势，他让韦德正面对着他把他抱起来，阴茎又一次进入他潮热的甬道中。这个姿势他就可以肆无忌惮地吻他，少年柔嫩得像花瓣一样的唇充满爱意地触碰他伤痕累累，还粘着精斑的下颌和嘴唇。韦德进行过比这还粗暴得多的性爱、或是有更多人更多道具的，但都没有彼得吻他下颌这一下来得刺激。他发出一声无力的哽咽，肠道剧烈收缩，前面在无人触碰的情况下射出了精液。那脏了小蜘蛛红蓝的制服，他有点不好意思，但是彼得带着笑意说：“扯平？”

 

  “天哪，”他失神地说：“小蜘蛛，你的味道真好闻。”

  肥皂水和洗衣液的清香包裹住了他，那很清爽，像是……像是…不知道，像是夏天和小蜘蛛完美地搅拌在了一起，像是他脱下制服以后一个普通的高中生就在他身边擦身而过，笑声拉扯得很远，头发又湿又卷，他身上有夏天深重的水汽。韦德要费心去想象一个这样对于他来说过于遥远的场景，彼得的信息素却让那一切都活灵活现。他呻吟了一声，微微地挺直了腰，带着手套的手很轻地摩挲他头套下的眉骨。彼得说：“等一下，我的味道……你怎么？”Beta不应该能闻到信息素的味道。

  韦德说：“你再操一会儿，宝贝。”然后他们不再说话，彼得用力地一下下顶开他的肉洞，韦德又勃起了，前面流着水。彼得猛然觉得自己像是顶开了什么，韦德发出一声变了调的呻吟，好疼，他身体里那个完全废弃的无用的腔口被硬生生撑开了，彼得拥抱着他，手掌捏着韦德的后颈像是捏一只小猫。现在他没办法说话了，他已经完全被本能占据了，满心里就是把自己的结深深地顶在这个湿软柔嫩的腔内。他没有可以咬的地方，韦德就是没有腺体。但他还是轻轻地叼着韦德的脖子，他的信息素混着唾液打湿了韦德的皮肤和制服。

  他射在了韦德的子宫里，结还没有消退，彼得保持着姿势。

  “你是Omega吗，韦德？”

  “不是。”韦德说，他疲惫至极，后面那个人造的地方不是为了他舒服设计的，被一个真正的Alpha成结的感觉疼得他感觉自己的肚子都要破了。但疼痛是死侍最熟悉的朋友，恐怕仅次于死亡，所以他没有当回事。他只是漫不经心地说：“那些狗日的傻瓜想把我变成Omega，给我装了生殖腔。但是想都别想，宝贝，想都别想，我的身体有自己的主意。他还想用这根棒棒糖高潮，就没人能让我只用屁股高潮。”他与彼得相视而笑了起来，他也不必告诉他。韦德其实痛恨被操，因为那些粗鲁的Alpha顶进这个人造的生殖腔时，他一点快感还没有还痛得要死，他实在没有Omega的本能。上次有个人企图迷奸他的时候，他几乎就要成功了，但在他顶到那里的时候他的头被爆开了花。

  但这些他都不用说，因为他喜欢被彼得射一肚子，他还喜欢彼得的味道黏在他的周身。这一切都像是一个平平无奇地布鲁克林的夏天，冰淇淋化在手上，卷饼的酱汁在热腾腾的空气里发出发酵的气味。他也可以把枪和弹药随意地踢到沙发底下去和那团苍蝇嗡嗡打转的血污做朋友。他要挑一部三流的色情喜剧和小蜘蛛一起看。蜘蛛侠在脏兮兮的卫生间抱住了他，小声说：“我很高兴，我很高兴韦德……好像是个Alpha也没有那么不幸。”

 


End file.
